Disneyland Prince
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: "I play one of the princes at Disneyland, you work in the cafe just across from our area and i'm having a hard time pretending to be in love with the princess when you keep looking at me like that" AU where blaine plays the disney prince bc he is one. Klaine! Rated T for safety.


**Hey guys! So I know I haven't written a Klaine fic in what seems like forever so here is one for you guys! I had a dream about Darren and suddenly had the urge to write Klaine! Whoo!**

 **I asked around on tumblr if anyone had an au promt for me and someone answered so here you go i-love-u-and-i-like-u from tumblr! I hope it's everything you wanted.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

 **i-love-u-and-i-like-u** **answered:** "I play one of the princes at Disneyland, you work in the cafe just across from our area and i'm having a hard time pretending to be in love with the princess when you keep looking at me like that" AU where blaine plays the disney prince bc he is one.

* * *

 **Disneyland Prince**

"Look mum! It's Prince Eric and Ariel!"

Blaine smiled brightly at the young voice. He turned and saw a young girl who looked about six pulling a weary looking mother along behind her. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and Blaine suspected that it had been a long day for the mother and noting but boundless child-like excitement from the daughter.

But Blaine, being the perfect Prince that he was, crouched down to the little girls level when he reached her. "Hello there. I'm Prince Eric. Who are you?"

"Zoe!" the little girl beamed proudly. Her hair was tied up in pigtails and she was utterly adorable. Blaine had met a lot of kids and most were adorable when they weren't trying to kick you or throw up on you.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Zoe," Blaine said, bowing.

"Hello Zoe," Ariel, or Blaine knew her better as Quinn, smiled.

Zoe suddenly turned shy, her cheeks blossoming pink. She took a step back, nearly knocking into her mother who smiled fondly down at her.

"Oh dear!" Quinn gasped, well adapted to kids who suddenly turned shy. "Did a sea witch steal your voice too?"

"A sea witch?" Blaine gasped, dramatically. He jumped up and scanned the crowd. "Where is she?"

"No! I still have my voice!" Zoe cried, her shyness forgotten.

While Quinn sighed a breath of breath of relief and chatted with Zoe, Blaine's attention was suddenly focused on the small café that was in his area. Out the front, clearing a table was none other than Kurt Hummel. The man had only been working at the café for 3 months but Blaine was sort of Disney-in-love with the guy.

Blaine had been working as Prince Eric for over a year now and had no intention of leaving any time soon, especially since Kurt had started working just across from his area.

"Prince Eric?" Quinn stabbed him non-to-gently with her fork. "Can you hold my dinglehopper please?"

"Fork, dear," Blaine smiled, taking the fork.

"Right! Fork," Quinn grinned, her eyes flashing coldly at him. She adjusted her dress and signed the autograph book that Zoe held out for her.

Blaine took another chance to glance at Kurt but he was already back inside. Saddened, he returned his attention back to Quinn and Zoe. They waved grandly at young Zoe as she dragged her mother away, squealing excitedly.

"You're supposed to be in love with _me_ , Eric. Not the waiter staff," Quinn said through a forced smile as people snapped photos of them.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered back through his own smile.

"Just talk to Kurt already," Quinn said, taking her fork back from Blaine and started to 'brush' her hair with it.

"Yes _dear_ ," Blaine huffed and dodged subtly as Quinn tried to stab him again.

* * *

Blaine was usually confident. He had to be. He worked as an actor for a living; meeting and greeting people all day everyday. But when it came to Kurt he floundered and suddenly lost all his confidence. Up close Kurt was exceptional.

In the black skin tight jeans he work and the way his shirt was tight across his chest made Blaine's mouth dry and there was a very high fear that he would blurt something completely inappropriate.

Blaine found himself staring at Kurt more and more and was subjected to more fork jabs from Quinn. (He was seriously considering taking her fork and incurring her wrath to avoid any more bruising).

"You still haven't spoken to Kurt," Quinn huffed as they danced around the park, ignoring the stares they were conducting. Despite the smile lighting up their faces, they were both annoyed. "Seriously, I had the manager come up and ask me if we were fighting. Ariel and Eric are supposed to be living their happily ever after, not Eric _re-discovering_ himself."

Blaine dipped Quinn before pulling her back up again and began to waltz again. "I can't help it. He's so hot," he blurted out. Maybe a little too loudly as Quinn then giggled loudly.

"Oh Eric," she laughed as she spun away. "It's not that hot. Although, I suppose the ocean is much cooler than it is on land."

Blaine winced and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You're right of course." He winked at a couple of kids. "I bet Sebastian and Flounder are enjoying themselves in the ocean."

He sighed in relief as the parents laughed at their antics and a crisis had been avoided. He risked a glance a Kurt and felt his cheeks heat up as he saw that he was looking at him. He smiled at him, pleased when Kurt gave a half smile back before disappearing back into the café.

* * *

Blaine was going to kill Quinn, whether he was supposed to be 'in love' with her. Hell, Eric can always find another mermaid. It was Quinn's day off and Blaine was partnered with her replacement, Kitty. The girls were similar, though Kitty was a little more intense for his liking and didn't appreciate the way he kept glancing at the café.

He couldn't help it though because he could see Quinn talking to Kurt and she was pointing at him. What was she even doing here on her day off?

A tug on his pants legs made him glance down and saw a young boy dressed exactly like him in his little prince's outfit. Blaine fell to one knee easily and gave a bow. "Hello there, your highness. I'm am Prince Eric."

"I'm Prince Josh!" the boy exclaimed. "You're my favorite Prince!"

Blaine beamed. "Why thank you. Do you like to sail too?"

They boy readily agreed that he did and launched into great detail about a boat his dad owned. Blaine momentarily forgot about Kurt and focused on the boy instead. Kitty came to join him and joined in on the conversation.

Reluctantly the boy was pulled away from his parents and it was time for Blaine to have his break.

"Come, Ariel. Let me treat you too some lunch at the palace," Blaine said, taking Kitty's arm and dragging her away.

When they were safely away in the staff room, Kitty glared at him. "God, you couldn't be more gooey-eyed over that waiter if you tried. Learn to 'love' your princess, Blaine." She flipped her wig and pranced away.

Blaine sighed, shaking his head. He really needed to focus.

"I don't mind that you don't love princess."

Blaine whipped around and found his distraction standing right in front of him. "Kurt! You-you don't?"

Kurt smirked. "I actually prefer it."

Blaine's eyes widened.

"I've seen you looking at me," Kurt continued.

"I-I know and I can't help it," Blaine whined. "You're so hot." He shut his eyes at his word vomit. "I-I mean you are but that's not _just_ what you are. I'm sure you're amazing."

"Blaine."

Blaine stopped talking and opened his eyes.

"I think you're hot too," Kurt said, his cheeks flushing. "Quinn, she told me about you're crush. She knew that Prince Eric was my favorite Prince and when I saw you it kind of deepened."

"She told you?" Blaine gasped, still trying to get over that Kurt found him hot.

Kurt nodded. "She's been trying to get us together for a while now." Kurt bit his lip and Blaine nearly groaned aloud. "So, is there a chance you could look 'gooey-eyed' at me over dinner?"

"Yes!" Blaine practically shouted. "Yes, tonight. After our shifts end."

Kurt grinned and nodded. "Sounds great."

* * *

One dinner turned into two, which turned into weekly dinners until they were practically inseparable outside of work. Kurt was moved to another café at Disneyland since the prince kept looking at the waiter, instead of his Princess. Blaine didn't mind, at least he got to see Kurt (and he meant _all_ of him) later on.

* * *

 **Please review and happy reading everyone :)  
**


End file.
